The Silver Moon Agency
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Sammy has never been close to her mother.  Maybe that has something to do with how Lana abandoned her at her grandmother's when she was twelve.  But what were Lana's true motives?
1. Chapter 1

Agent Fox knew she was being followed. She reached into her pocket and slipped out a knife, never could be too careful after all. Down a dark ally she walked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow follow her. A flash of a knife, rustle of fabric and the other woman was pinned up against the wall.

"Agent Serpent," Agent Fox said, smirking slightly.

Agent Serpent laughed. "I see you haven't lost your touch," she said. "Any chance you'll return to Sliver Moon? You're still one of our best field agents and-"

"No," Agent Fox said, cutting her friend off as she unpinned Agent Serpent. It had been almost fourteen years since she quit. Fourteen years since her husband died.

They had been the best, Michael and her. They went on missions together, one of the best teams Silver Moon had known. Then he proposed to her. The Silver Moon Agency had forbidden them to tell anyone outside of the agency about the marriage. Fox wasn't even allowed to tell her mother. When she got pregnant it became impractical to go on missions, and so Michael had to go without her. The day after he went out for a particular dangerous mission, she got the message that he was dead. She quit soon after that, to protect her child, her beautiful little girl.

"You can't hide her forever you know," Serpent said.

Fox glared at her old friend. "Yes I can," she said, "I've hidden her for thirteen years. I even left home so that the Blood Blade Agency couldn't find her. She won't be captured by the Blood Blades, and she's not joining the Silver Moons. She'll stay safe with her grandmother."

"Apparently you haven't done as good a job keeping her secret as you may have thought." Serpent pulled out a list. "Agent Owl was able to get his hands on the names of some targets the Blood Blades are after."

Fox looked down the names. For the first time in a while, she prayed. _Please, please tell me she's not there. _She stopped at one name, her eyes growing wide. Her heart and her stomach fell into her shoes. "No!" she hissed, almost sobbing, staring at the name in front of her.

Samantha Keyes

Fox was quiet for a moment, her eyes closed. Then she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. They burned with a fierce determination. No way were those monsters going to touch her little girl.

"Tell Agent Phoenix that I'm back in," Lana said to Serpent. The latter nodded and both women disappeared into the shadows.

.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter**

"Do you feel like we're being followed?" Sammy said to Marissa at they walked to the mall one day.

"No." Marissa said. "You're probably just being paranoid."

Sammy crinkled her nose in thought. "Maybe," Sammy said unconvinced. She still looked over her shoulder every few minutes. "I just wish we could get to the mall sooner." Sammy stopped and looked down a familiar alleyway.

"Marissa…" Sammy started to say.

"No!" Marissa said, knowing where she was going with this..

"C'mon, it'll be faster," Sammy coaxed.

"I don't care."

"Come on Marissa!"

"No!"

"Please?"

Marissa looked skeptical. "How much faster would we get there?"

"We'd be in the mall in about five minutes."

"…Fine." Marissa grumbled. "But only because my feet are sore." They started walking down the ally. About half way down men appeared at the end of the ally.

"Oh no!" Marissa squeaked. They tried to turn and to go the way, but they came to find the way they came was blocked by two more men.

"What do you want?" Sammy asked. The men didn't answer, they just pulled out guns. Suddenly one of the men fell over. The other three men plus Sammy and Marissa turned. A woman dressed in black with a bicker helmet covering most of her face was there pointing a gun at the remanding men.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she told them. The men started to fire.

"Get down!" said Sammy and she pulled Marissa behind a few dumpsters in the alleyway. They covered their heads. A few minutes later all was quiet. Sammy and Marissa looked up to see the woman standing there.

"Samantha Keyes," she said, "You're coming with me," She beckoned with her gun. "You," She pointed at Marissa, "Stay down and count to thirty." Sammy stood up warily, her fingers shaking, and followed the woman out of the ally. The woman handed Sammy a helmet and pointed to a motorcycle.

"Get on." The woman said. Sammy put on the helmet and hopped on the motorcycle, feeling she'd better trust the woman with a gun..

They arrived at the Highrise few minutes later and went around the building to the back. The woman started climbing the fire escape and Sammy followed along. _"How does she know where I live? Is this Heather's idea of a practical joke?" _She watched the lady climb. _"No, way too complicated even for Billy."_ When they reached her floor, they walked down the hall and went inside Sammy and her Grandmother's apartment.

"Where's your grandmother?" the woman asked.

"Um," Sammy thought for a minute. "With a friend…"

"Good." The woman said suddenly Sammy's phone started to ring.

"Answer it," The woman said after a few rings.

"Hello?" Sammy said into the phone.

"Sammy," Casey's voice said. "What's going on? Marissa came over to my house and told me you'd been kidnapped." Sammy looked at the lady, who'd seemed to hear the whole thing, and shook her head.

"It- It's one of Hudson's friends. He took me back home, Gram's not feeling well," Sammy said. "I'm fine."

"Sammy, are you sure you're ok? You sound weird, what's going on?" Casey's concerned voice rang out.

"I told you, Gram's not feeling well so I need to take care of her. I have to go, Grams needs some- some apple juice." Sammy hung up the phone and turned to the woman. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Serpent," The woman said pulling of hr helmet. "I'm part of the Silver Moon Agency. We found your name on a list of people wanted dead. You can either let us make you disappear or you can join us. It's you're choice, for now."

"I'm thirteen!" Sammy exclaimed.

"So? Children are aloud to become agents starting at age seven, but are not aloud to go on missions until age fifteen."

"What if I don't want to do ether?" Sammy asked.

"Then they'll hunt you down and kill you. And whoever happens to be watching at the time," Agent Serpent said. Sammy thought for a minute.

"Ok I guess I'll join then." Sammy said. She couldn't let any of her friends be hurt by whoever these psychos were.

"Good lets see what you can do." Agent Serpent suddenly attacked her. Sammy ducked out of the way and looked for something, anything to defend herself with. She grabbed the TV remote and threw it at Agent Serpent, who easily blocked it. Agent Serpent easily ran over and knocked Sammy over.

"You're talent is promising," She said helping Sammy up. "Soon we'll have you just as good as you're mom, if not, better." Sammy stared at her.

"My mom?" Sammy exclaimed, extremely taken aback. "My mom was an agent?"

"She was Agent Fox," Agent Serpent said. "One of the best agents in the world, same with you're father."

"My father was an agent to?" Sammy said. "Will I get to meet him?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. He died before you were born," Agent Serpent said. "You're mother quit because it was too much for her. She had to take care of you and her husband had just died."

"Oh," Sammy said. _"Some job she did," _Sammy thought. _"She just dumped me here at Grams."_

"I'm sorry Samantha," Agent Serpent said. That sounded like a goodbye. _"But I still have so many questions!" _thought Sammy. "But before I go, we need to go over some rules. Don't tell anyone I was here. You can't tell you're friends or you're grandmother, no one."

"Doesn't Grams know about mom?" Sammy asked.

"No, she believes a cotton wool story about you're father too, and you aren't going to be the one who enlightens her," Agent Serpent. "Some one will pick you up tomorrow after school. They'll say: 'The moon is full tonight. Be careful of werewolves.' Got it?" Sammy nodded, questions still swirling around her head. Agent Serpent opened the door and disappeared down the hallway.

_Great, how am I gonna explain this?_

_.  
><em>

__**There's a new author writing a story Sammy Keyes story. It's a Sammy Keyes crossover with Harry Potter. Please show your support by reading and reviewing on it. It's their first story. Thank you!  
><strong>

** Please review  
><strong>


End file.
